Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) Technical Paper 2007-01-0658 is entitled “Fundamental Study and Possible Application of New Concept Honeycomb Substrate for Emission Control” and discloses a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) comprising a platinum catalyst dispersed on a catalytic carrier comprising a plurality of extruded segments of gamma-alumina, inorganic fibres and (unnamed) binding material adhesively combined into a full size block. The platinum is applied to the catalytic carrier by a normal impregnation method at 1.0 to 2.7 g per liter.
EP 1739066 discloses a honeycomb structure comprising multiple honeycomb units having multiple through holes; and a seal layer that joins honeycomb units with each other via respective closed outer faces of the honeycomb units where the through holes are not open. The honeycomb unit includes at least inorganic particles, inorganic fibers and/or whiskers. The inorganic particles exemplified are alumina, titania, silica and zirconia; the inorganic fibres exemplified are silica alumina fibres; and the inorganic binders exemplified are silica sol, alumina sol, sepiolite and attapulgite. A catalyst component can be carried on the honeycomb structure. The catalyst component may include at least one type selected among noble metals including platinum, palladium and rhodium, alkali metals such as potassium and sodium, alkaline earth metal e.g. barium and oxides. The honeycomb structure can be used as a catalytic converter e.g. a three-way catalyst or a NOx storage catalyst for conversion of the exhaust gas of vehicles.